Genderbend Random Overnight
by ConfettiCat
Summary: This is a story in which the Dex Holders' genders are swapped randomly overnight. Warning: Genderbending, characters are slightly OOC, Kanto-Sinnoh Dex Holders. Cover image not mine. List of shippings are inside the actual story. Rated T for mild language. Chapter 7: Dinner Together. Dinner was soup. It was delicious. But the carrots... why are they flower shaped?
1. Prologue of Craziness

Hey, welcome to the rewrite of Genderbend Random Overnight! Well, it's not quite a rewrite, I just fixed a bunch of stuff here and there and merged several chapters together so each chapter has more content. Except for this one, the prologue shall remain short. So, just read and review, and please enjoy!

EDIT: Here's the shipping list for this fanfic!

Main Shippings: SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping.

There might be hints of other friendly ships, but enjoy for now!

* * *

><p>Oh, hey there. I'm Mew. Recently, I've been very bored, but nobody seems to let me play around. So, I'm going to go and bug Arceus for a bit in hopes of getting some playtime for once.<p>

I zoomed through the Hall of Origin, where Arceus resides, and headed towards his study.

"Hey Arceus," I called him as I entered his study.

"…"

"Hey, Arceus."

"…What, I'm busy." Arceus finally looked up.

"You know that I've been very bored recently, right? So, I was wondering, maybe you'll let me play around for a bit? Please?" I pleaded to him a bit.

"You know you can't, Mew. You can't just go around and mess with people and pokemon's lives just for fun."

"But I'm really bored!"

"A no is a no, Mew. Now please stop distracting me."

"Please, Arceus? Just this once, please? Pretty please?"

"I've said it already and I'm not going to say it again. You can't."

"But I'm really, honestly super bored!" I started to enter my tantrum mode.

"…"

"Come on, Arceus! It'll just be for a short time, come on! Two weeks is good enough for me! I haven't played in months! Come on! What about ten days? One week? Please?!" I said rather loudly.

"…Oh alright, fine. One week it is. Make sure you don't cause too much trouble. Run along now, I need to get back to work." Arceus said, finally giving up.

"Really?! Yippieeeee! Thanks Arceus!" I yelled as I zoomed out of his study, heading outside.

"Finally, a chance to play around again! Now, what should I do? Hmm…Oh, that's right! I know a bunch of interesting people that I can mess around with! What should I do…I know! I think I'll just…swap their genders!" I exclaimed, thinking aloud as I zoomed off to find that bunch of interesting people and do as I've planned towards the. Tee hee, some of them will be having quite a surprise tomorrow morning! And the others too, until a week has ended! A week is a rather long time, don't you think? I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest while it lasts!

* * *

><p>Eh, this one didn't change much. Still short, I suppose, but there's nothing much that I can do about it... Well. I'm pretty sure Arceus still has to keep the world in track or something, but if I did make him weird, sorry. And I do think that Mew would get kinda bored since he doesn't get very much screen time. Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic.<p>

Chris out!


	2. New Discoveries

Hey guys, I'm back with a slightly rewritten and slightly better version of Genderbend Random Overnight! I only merged like, two chapters together and added little more bits of content to it. I also fixed several details too (I misspelled Viridian...). That's why it's only slightly better, I guess. Well, I hope you enjoy this!

EDIT: I put the right chapter contents back on! ... By the way, how did that happen...? O_o I don't remember replacing this chapter's contents... anyways thanks for reminding me!

* * *

><p>Green's POV<p>

"beep…beep…beep..."

"…Nnh…" I groaned as I woke up.

*Click!* I turned off the alarm clock and looked at the time. [05:00], it said.

"…I'm always really early, aren't I?" I said to myself.

Compared to the others, especially Red, I _am _really early at getting up. Red just usually slacks off until he feels like getting up, or so it seems. Nonetheless, I have to get ready and go tend the gym. So I grabbed my change of clothes and walked towards the bathroom. Speaking of which, my body feels kind of weird…it feels kind of heavy today…

"It's probably just my imagination," I said.

…Wait, does my voice sound higher than usual? As I walked into the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. And a single thought immediately went through my mind.

_[My chest has expanded.]_

"…...?!"

My mind exploded in questions. I have no memory of this! Since when did my chest start expanding?! What the hell is this?! Why did this happen?! More importantly, how the hell did this happen?!

I felt as if I wanted to blurt those questions out right now, even though I knew that I wouldn't get an answer out of that. As a result, I just blankly froze in front of the mirror. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It seems that my hair has grown a little longer. My body seems to have shrunk a little too.

"Judging from my appearance now, I guess I turned into a girl…"

I decided to just take a shower normally since quite a bit of time has passed…

"…wait, what was I thinking?! How on earth am I supposed to do that?! I just freaking turned into a girl, and I expect myself to just act normally?! What am I, crazy?!" I shouted in front of the mirror.

"Ugh…it feels like ages since I last felt myself panicking…" I sighed.

"Calm down Green, you're losing your calm composure. Don't lose your cool here," I said to myself. "Now, just take a shower as you normally do…"

_One hour later…_

In the end, I had to slap myself in the face five times before I could even take off my clothes, and who knows how many more times I had to slap myself in the face so that I could _actually_ take a shower.

"That was tiring…"

Because my body didn't change all that much, I figured that my usual clothes would fit me just fine.

"So," I said, "Should I go to the gym, or should I just stay at home?" I wondered.

Because I tuned into a girl, it would be really freaky if someone saw me at the gym like this, but I can't just skip gym leader duties without a notice… And I can't activate the hologram from where I am right now...

I was seriously reconsidering my options.

*ding-dong* Just as I was thinking, I heard the doorbell ring.

Uh-oh, this is bad…

*ding-dong* *ding-dong* The doorbell rang again once. Twice.

"Green? It's me, Blue. I wanted to visit you at the gym, but you weren't there. You're usually already there at this hour, and it got me worried, so I came to check on you. Are you there?"

Oh no. This is really bad. Why, out of all the times she could visit me in, did she have to visit me now?! And in the middle of the confusion I was in, I just realized something very bad.

_I had unlocked the front door before I went to take a shower!_

Oh god, this is getting worse by the minute.

"Oh, the door's unlocked? I'm coming in, okay?"

Oh god, no.

" Don't come in here!" I shouted to her.

Too late.

*Click!*

Oh crap.

"Green?" she said to me.

"….." I didn't say anything.

"Err…"

"…"

This is a really bad situation…

"Um…" she broke the silence.

"And, uh, you are?"

And I finally managed to say something to her.

"Blue, I can explain."

How the heck am I supposed to get out of this mess?!

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"…So, that's how it is." Green finished his explanation.

"Oh, so you actually turned into a girl?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happened. But I don't know how, or why, because when I woke up I was already like this," Green explained again.

"Yeah, I get the idea and all, but I haven't changed, so I'm curious…Let's check on the others to see if they've changed too," Blue suggested.

" I guess that's a good idea…"

"Then let's get ready. But first…" *rustle rustle*

"Hm?"

"Say cheese!"

*click!* *flash*

"Agh! Too bright! What was that for?!" Green exclaimed.

"Ohohohoho…for memorabilia , my dear. We need to commemorate this historical event that's happening today. Fufufu~" Blue giggled.

"…"

"Now smile again!"

*click!*

* * *

><p>Blue's POV<p>

Hohoho… after taking a few more pictures and ignoring Green's complaints, we finally set off to check on Red. He should be in his house in Pallet Town, if he's not gotten up early for once. Speaking of which, I modified a pair of Green's clothes and made him wear it. And then I took several more pictures, even though he refused to wear it, and he _especially_ refused the picture part. But in the end I got what I wanted. Heheh, I wonder if I might be able to make some money out of these~…Green looks really cute like this! These pictures are going straight into my personal photo album! But he somewhat seems a bit more talkative than usual…in terms of complaining…maybe that's just normal for girls? Oh well, it isn't far from Viridian City to pallet Town, we're almost outside of Viridian City now.

_We'll visit Yellow after we get Red… _I thought to myself.

I looked at Green, and noticed his longer hair swish, seemingly making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Green," I called him.

"Hm? What is it?" he answered.

"I have something for you." I reached into my bag and pulled out a hairclip.

I walked up behind him and pinned his hair up in a practical style.

"Doesn't it feel uncomfortable to let you hair loose while you're still not used to it? That's my present to you." I smiled at him.

"Oh. Uh, thanks," he thanked me, albeit awkwardly.

We continued walking in silence for a while, until Pallet town was getting closer in sight.

"Hey, we're almost there," Green pointed out.

"Okay," I said back to him.

We've arrived in Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>Green's POV<p>

Ugh…that pesky woman forced to take my pictures…that was really annoying…I don't really mind her modifying my clothes and having me wear them, but taking pictures…

"Oh, we're here," I said.

"I'll ring the doorbell then," she said.

*ding-dong*

…No answer…

*ding-dong* *ding-dong*

…

"Uh, he's not answering…" Blue said sheepishly.

"He's probably still asleep, that guy…" I replied to her.

Ugh, that sloppy guy…when will he _ever_ wake up early…?

"…Is the door locked?" I asked.

"Wait, I'll check…"

*click!*

"It's not," she answered.

"Okay,then let's just go inside. He definitely wouldn't mind if it's just us." I said back to her.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

…So annoying… do I really have to answer this? But I did answer it, and I could feel myself smiling a little while doing so.

"Because I know that guy," I answered her question.

"Hm, so that's why…" she said quietly while smiling a little as well.

"Okay then, let's go!" she exclaimed.

Are all girls this noisy? Speaking of which, I don't know if it's that obvious or not, but I feel somewhat a bit more vocal than usual…It might just be me, though.

As we go into Red's house, I spotted his bedroom rather quickly.

"He's in there," I pointed out to Blue.

We walked into his bedroom, and we saw him sleeping.

"Ugh, this guy…still asleep as always, is he?" I sighed quietly.

…_Red, when will you ever change...?_

But something caught my attention.

"Hm, so that's it, huh?" I smirked.

"It looks like I'm not alone in this."

* * *

><p>Haha, Green. I won't let you suffer alone. I'll have everyone suffer along with you! Mwahahahaha! (cue someone hits my head with a stick.)<p>

I'm sorry if some (or all) of the characters are OOC, but as you all can probably see, I'm a total noob at fanfiction and can't keep characters in line. Maybe. I think I made Green a little dumber, because he didn't notice anything until he sees the mirror. But I really don't know. If I made some people unhappy with it, I'm very sorry, and the back button will always be there for you through the entire time :) And to the people who enjoyed this weird piece of fanfic, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Chris out!


	3. Three Out of Four

'Sup, peeps? Having a nice day? Well guess what? After a while of not uploading anything (and by a while I mean about 2 weeks) I'm updating GBRO again! I feel a bit silly after welcoming you guys twice, but oh well. It's a bit better than last time, so I hope you'll enjoy it! Green's a bit less OOC compared to last time.

I forgot to say the disclaimer while I was re-uploading the chapters! Well, here goes.

Disclaimer : What, did you guys really think I own even one part of the whole Pokemon franchise? No, I don't. That's gotta make it to the headlines next morning. I do own the fanfics that I write, though. Well, please read and review, enjoy it at the least. Let's go!

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"…"

"…Red."

"…Oi, Red," Green called out.

"…Wake up," Green said, shaking the said person's shoulders.

"Red, wake up." Green was slowly starting to get irritated.

But even though Green was losing his patience…

"Zzz…"

"Ugh, wake up already..." Green's patience was _really_running low.

"Nnh…Huh, wha?" Red opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, _finally_, you're awake," Green said with a relieved sigh.

"Hnn…what time is it?" Red asked sleepily.

"It's nine AM, why?" Green replied after checking his watch.

"Unghh…then let me sleep some moreee~…" Red yawned and went back to sleep.

...

...

...

"No signs of him waking up anytime soon," Green sighed, "Call me when he wakes up." he said to Blue as he got up and walked towards the doorway.

"Right..." Blue muttered.

...

"Hey."

No reply.

"Red, wake up, please," Blue said.

"Mm... Pika, don't run all over my jacket, Yellow just sewed it together again for me..." Red mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"Red, _wake up,_" Blue said again, but with a little pressure on her words this time.

"...What? Ketchup? No, I thought you didn't like ketchup, Pika..." Red mumbled softly.

"_Come on_, Red, I'm serious. Wake up."

"...Oh right, we need to catch up with the others... but the Cheri blossoms are so pretty... the Pecha blossoms look really pretty, too... I wonder if Yellow likes them..."

...

*Boom!*

Blue exploded.

"I've had enough of this! When does he ever wake up?! Wake up already, dammit!" Blue has already reached her limit.

She got up from her seat and kicked her chair in exasperation.

"What was that?! Blue, what's going on?" Green demanded, half slamming the door open.

"Ugh, you're wasting my time, Red! Come on, wake up!" Blue shook Red's shoulders in anger, which had no effect on the boy who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Blue, just try to keep calm! Cool yourself down, Blue!" Green half shouted, trying to get Blue cooled off.

"Argh, just wake up already, you lazy jerk!" Blue looked like she was ready to punch the living daylights out of Red.

"No, Blue, don't!" Green had to grab her shoulders to restrain her.

...

In the end, they waited for around an hour hanging around vacantly in Red's room, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Yellow's house…<p>

"…Oof, I've really gotten up late this time…" Yellow yawned sleepily.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a bit…"

As she entered the bathroom, she glanced at the mirror for a bit.

"Huh? Since when was my hair this short?" she asked herself.

"Oh well. Let's just take a bath…" she said as she started to take off her clothes.

"Huh? Wait, wha?" she said confusedly, as she noticed that something was wrong.

" …!" *shocked*

Yellow's face paled down several shades as she realized what the situation was.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Yellow's scream echoed around in her house.

* * *

><p>Back at Red's house…<p>

"Seriously, when does this guy wake up?" Blue said, after she calmed down a little.

"Just make sure that whatever you do, DON'T try to wake him up again, or else you might really punch him this time." Green advised. After all, he _was_ the one who had the most trouble calming down the fuming Blue.

"Sheesh, fine," Blue replied.

"Nnh…" Red yawned.

"Oh, it seems like he's woken up," Blue said.

"Oh, it's ten AM, huh…" Red's voice trailed off.

"Okay then, let's start the day! Oh, hey there, Green, Blue!" Red said energetically to the two frozen-in-shock Dex Holders who currently share the same thought.

_[He's changed 180 degrees from a lazy bum into the cheery person he is now…]_

"How did you get in here?" Red asked, not really minding it.

"Lack of security?" Green answered in a questioning manner.

And then, he remembered something.

"Hey Red, do you feel any different today?" Green asked.

"Not really, why did you ask?" Red asked back.

"Nothing much, just go ahead and take a shower," Green said.

"Okay then," Red answered as he exited the room.

_A few minutes later…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Heh, so he's finally noticed." Green smiled.

* * *

><p>Green's POV<p>

*tap tap tap…*

"Oh, it looks like he's coming back." I smirked.

I can't believe that he didn't notice anything until just now, but that's just what amuses me.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Blue asked me, giving me a funny look.

"Nothing much, it's just really amusing knowing that he's freaking out over something that he should have realized quite some time ago."

I admit it, I am a sadist.

*creak…*

"Oh, looks like he's here," I said.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodIturnedintoagirlohmygodohmygod WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!"

Heheh, I can feel my smirk getting wider…

"So, _now_ you realize it," I said rather sarcastically.

"Okay Red, just calm down, and go back and take a shower, okay? Just calm down a bit more, so that you won't faint in the bathroom," Blue said.

"Okay then…" Red replied with a sigh.

After a while of waiting, Red came back wearing the pajamas that he was wearing earlier. I wouldn't blame him though. He probably thought that his normal clothes wouldn't fit him now that he's shrunk.

"Here, Red. Just wear this. I modified a pair of your clothes while you were showering," Blue said as she handed Red a pair of clothes.

Ugh, that pesky girl is probably planning to take more pictures…

"Oh, thanks Blue!" Red answered with a cheery voice.

And this guy didn't even realize her intent?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this earlier, but…" Blue paused her sentence.

Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this…

"You guys aren't wearing the proper _underwear_ for your current gender, right?" Blue finished her sentence.

*BAM!* She dropped the bomb.

Why?! Why did she have to bring that up now?! She just _had_ to bring it up, didn't she?!

"I guess we aren't…" Red said quietly.

"Well, I was only pointing that out. We'll get them if this continues to occur," Blue said again.

Wait, she was serious about it? Oh well, thank goodness she didn't make us buy them now.

_'Don't you ever bring that up again,'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'm finished changing. What now?" Red asked.

"We're going to visit Yellow," I answered.

"Well then, let's go!" Red exclaimed while grabbing his backpack.

Afterwards, we headed back to Viridian City.

* * *

><p>Red's POV<p>

So, we're headed to Yellow's house now. I wonder if the same thing happened to Yellow, too. Whether it did or didn't, I hope she doesn't think that I look _too_ weird now.

"So, uh..." I started.

The tension was extremely awkward...

"Let's think about this later. We'll just get Yellow first, and _then_ we plan our first move," Green said to me.

"What? This, coming from you, Green, out of all people?" Blue asked, giggling.

"Shut up, Blue. My mind is too muddled up for me to think right now...I might have a migraine coming, actually. My head hurts like hell," Green replied, holding his head.

"Right. But this... just... how... I mean, what... like, uh, when... why?" The sentences that I had planned to say comes out as one whole big mixed up sentence.

"As I said, don't worry about it now. We can think about this later. If you keep this up, your brain just might overheat," Green sighed at my direction.

"Okay." was my short answer.

My head is still filled with questions, though. Why did this happen? _How_ did this happen? Will we be back to normal anytime soon? I guess I'll find out sooner or later…

We're almost in Viridian City now. Even though the situation is like this, everyone is strangely quiet… Nobody's panicking... Then again, I guess situations like this can't be solved by panicking, huh... Oh, we've arrived.

* * *

><p>Green's POV<p>

We've finally arrived at Yellow's house.

Then Blue rang the doorbell.

*ding-dong*

"…Who is it…?" A gloomy voice asked from behind the door.

"It's me. Blue, Green, and Red," Blue answered.

"…Oh, just come in, the door's open…" The gloomy voice said to us again.

"I wonder what happened…" Red muttered.

Actually, I can picture what might have happened perfectly inside my head, but still, I can't help but wonder _how_ she managed to sound so gloomy...

Blue opened the door slowly, only to reveal that the house was completely dark.

"Um, Yellow? Where are you?" Blue called out.

"…I'm over here…" Yellow's gloomy voice led us to a corner in the dark room.

"Yellow? Why are you there in the corner?" Blue asked.

Yellow turned her head around to face us. She looked like she had been crying all day, and she seemed like she was ready to burst out crying again.

"…I-I… I…" She stuttered.

"…turned into a boy?" Blue asked, finishing Yellow's sentence for her.

"…mm-hm…!" Yellow could only nod at this point, because tears were already welling up in her eyes. She looked like she was about to burst out crying in any second.

I then said quietly to myself,

"…She is going to be tough to comfort…"

* * *

><p>I used a ton of line breaks! Oh yeah, by the way, I posted a little oneshot while I was gone. Did you guys see it already? It's a character death. It's kinda really vague. But it's about Yellow, or I think it's called Yellow-centric? I'm telling you this in case you couldn't tell from the cover image and the featured characters. I know it sucks, but at least give it a go? Pretty please? I'm really hoping for something from that oneshot, for some reason. Lately I've been into angst.<p>

Okay, thanks for the reviews you guys have left me since last time, I found a way to access FFN at anytime, so expect updates coming just a little faster. Still having trouble editing the whole thing and writing it altogether. Please review, and a little constructive criticism helps too. Every author here wants to improve themselves, right? Unless you're Ruby Janet (trademark), you'd be swearing everywhere.

Replies to reviews:

**All the guests who asked for me to update:**

Well, there you have it. An update.

**guest:**

Mew is a Pokemon, right? And so is Arceus. So I'm assuming that they talk to each other with their own language. It might be telepathy, it might be not. But since there isn't anyone that's speaking normally, I thought that the telepathic conversation didn't need to be in italics.

**Guest:**

Aww, you like my story that much? Thanks! Now you'll only need to wait until chapter three-ish to catch up. Merging 2 chapters together, indeed I am (?).

**Trutown:**

Thanks for the constructive criticism and advice, I'll try to make GBRO better. I still don't understand what physical and cringe comedy is. Can you please explain it to me?

**Guest:**

Yes he did... I think...? I don't really remember... Well, I'm glad you still like it though.

That's all, and I have to learn to make my authors notes shorter... I ramble. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, and I'll see you next chapter.

Chris out!


	4. All The Way to Blackthorn City

Hi there! Last time I updated, I lost a favorite! :D ... Don't mind the emoticon, I'm crying on the inside. The number of favorites went from 14 to 13 and my heart sank when I saw that, really... Eh, it's okay. I also didn't get any reviews since last time! I was tempted not to update until I got at least one, but I decided against it. I think it's a good thing, too. Well, things are a little bit different this time round, but not so much. The next chapters are going to be a pain in the backside to rewrite, though... haha, anyways, read and review! And as always, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Green's POV<p>

I sighed. Yellow took quite a while to calm down…

"So, this happened to you too, huh?" Red asked.

"…Uh-huh…" Yellow nodded.

"It's okay, Yellow, I mean look at both of us! This happened to the two of us and we're still the same as always!" Red said, trying to cheer her up while dragging me over to him and draping an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't hug me," I said while shaking his arm off my shoulder.

"Aww, come on Green…" He said, trying to hug me again.

"Don't come any closer. You're invading my personal space," I said, backing off.

"…Pff...haha! You're right, Red, you two _are_ the same as always!" Yellow said, finally laughing, as Red laughed along with her.

"Oh, you guys seem to be having fun," Blue said as she finished her sewing.

"Here, Yellow. I finished modifying your clothes for you," Blue said while handing Yellow her finished product.

"Thanks, Blue," Yellow said, while bowing out of gratitude.

"No, no, it's okay, Yellow," Blue said back to her.

"Then I'll go change right now," Yellow said as she headed to the bathroom.

"After Yellow's finished changing, why don't we go see the other regions' Dex Holders and see if this happened to them too?" Blue suggested.

'_Does she have a double motive in this?'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay then, we'll start with the Johto Dex Holders," Red said.

"Got it," I replied.

"I'm finished changing," Yellow said as she came back.

"Yellow, guys, let's prepare ourselves," Blue said.

"What for?" Yellow asked.

We're going to Johto," Blue announced.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in New Bark Town, Johto…<p>

Third Person's POV

"Hmm…ahh!" Gold yawned, jumping out of bed.

"Morning, everyone!" he greeted the pokemon in his room.

"Hey, I heard Crys is in Johto right now, I'll go visit her," Gold said to himself after grabbing his hat.

"Morning, Mom!" Gold greeted his mom.

"Good morning, Gold. Why are you already up?" His mom asked him.

"I want to go and visit my friends!" Gold answered her.

"Not without eating breakfast, you're not," Gold's mom said, dragging him towards the dining table.

"But mom…!" Gold whined, trying to struggle out of his mom's grip.

"You can't just go out and skip breakfast! You have to eat a proper meal before heading off to play, young man!" Gold's mom said, scolding him a bit.

Gold flinched a bit when he heard the words 'young man'. That means his mom was really serious about this.

"Oh, okay…" Gold reluctantly agrees to have breakfast before going.

"Now, don't look so disappointed, Gold. Look, I made your favorite Cinnabar Volcano Burger for breakfast!" His mom said cheerily.

"Okay, mom," Gold said as he sat down on his chair and started eating.

_A few minutes later…_

"Well then, mom, I'm off!" Gold said, grabbing his backpack and his billiard cue.

"Be careful!" Gold's mom said as her son left the house.

"My, my, Gold is heading off early in the morning again…" she sighed softly to herself while smiling.

"Let's see, Crys, Crystal…" Gold muttered while browsing through the phone numbers on his Pokegear. "Oh, here it is!"

"Hi, Crys?"

["Oh, hello, Gold."]

"How are you? Are you in Johto right now?"

["I'm fine, and yes, I am in Johto right now. Cherrygrove City to be exact."]

"Great. Listen, why don't we meet up in Cherrygrove and then go to Silver's house? I want to meet up again after a while."

["Great, why not? Then, I'll be expecting you. Bye!"]

"Bye!"

*Click!* Gold closed his Pokegear.

"I wonder if she's changed, that Super Serious Gal…" Gold said to himself as he headed towards Cherrygrove City.

* * *

><p>Crystal's POV<p>

'_Hmm, I didn't exactly imagine Gold to be the one suggesting for us to meet up again…I guess I'll be happy to see them again…' _I thought to myself.

Anyways, he should arrive anytime soon…

"Hey, Crys! Glad to see that you haven't changed much!" I heard Gold shout behind me.

"Hi Gold! Should we be going now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said while both of us released our pokémon.

And then we set off to Silver's house.

_After quite a long way of traveling…_

"Hey, we're getting near Silver's house," I pointed out to Gold.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I wonder if he's home…" I said.

"Well, you'll get to find out soon!" Gold said.

"There it is!" We halted our pokémon to a stop.

"We're finally here!" Gold and I shouted together.

Here we are, at Silver's house!

* * *

><p>Yellow's POV<p>

Uuu… I don't believe what actually happened…this is really frustrating! But anyways, we should've reached Johto by now…

"Where are we right now?" I asked.

"We're currently headed towards Blackthorn City," Green answered me.

"Because, I _have_ to see Silver first!" Blue exclaimed.

"Okay, we get it, let's just continue already," Green said, looking rather annoyed.

But I really wonder what Red and Green think about this… Anyways...

"We're in Blackthorn City already, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Silver's house is near here." I heard Blue answer me.

"Ah, there it is!" she said excitedly.

Wait, I see some familiar figures over there…

"Ah, isn't that Gold and Crys?" Red asked.

"Oh, it's senior Red and pals! How are you guys?" Gold asked, seemingly not noticing what happened to Red, Green, and I, while Crystal just waved with a surprised expression behind him while mouthing "What happened?"

I mouthed back to her, "We'll explain later," and she nodded in an understanding manner.

"Are you here to visit Silver too? How long have you been here?" Blue asked them.

"Yeah, we've just arrived," Crystal answered.

"Hey Silver! We're here to visit you! The Kanto Dex Holder seniors are here too!" Gold said while ramming on the door.

"…" I couldn't hear Silver answer, though.

"Hey, Silver! Are you there?" Gold called out again.

"…" Silver didn't answer.

"That's odd… Silver, are you home?" Gold asked one more time.

"…Go away." This time I could hear Silver say something.

"Ehh? But we came all the way here just to visit you! Even Blue came here, all the way from Kanto! Sure you don't want to come out?" Gold said, looking rather disappointed.

"…Even so, just go away," Silver said.

This is weird. Even though I know Silver isn't a socialite, I didn't think of him as a shut in… I wonder what's wrong?

"Aww, come on Silver, why won't you come out?" This time Blue was the one who spoke.

"Sorry, Blue, but I just can't come out," Silver immediately answered her.

'_Of course,'_ I thought, '_if it was Blue, Silver would definitely answer.'_

"Why not?" Blue kept at it, she was persistent.

"I just can't," Silver answered.

"Hmmm, we need a change of plan," Gold said as he called out his Explotaro.

"Hey, buddy. Would you mind helping me for a sec?" Gold asked.

He whispered something into its ear, and the Pokémon nodded slightly.

Then they backed away from the door.

"Okay, on the count of three... One... two... three... GO!" Gold shouted, and the both of them charged at the door.

*BAM!*

The door fell, and fell flat on the floor. We all stared at the sight, wide-eyed, and immediately gave Gold questioning looks.

"Hey, that's the only way I can open the door without causing _too_ much property damage." He gave us a reassuring grin. Which, I assure you, did not reassure us at all, but whatever.

"Gold... couldn't you just _make_ Silver open the door?" Crys asked, staring intently at the fallen door.

"Hmph, didn't you listen to our argument? He won't open the stinkin' door no matter what!" Gold pouted.

"I should have expected this..." I heard Silver sigh from inside the house.

I looked at the doorway and saw Silver walking out of the house.

"You better pay me back for the door, Gold," he said, leaning on the doorway.

"Hey, the dude is out! Mission success, buddy!" Gold cheered and hugged Explotaro.

"There, I'm out. Satisfied?" Silver asked Gold.

"Very," Gold replied while grinning. "But why didn't you want to come out in the first place?" This time it was Gold's turn to ask.

"…That's private," Silver answered softly.

"Tell me," Gold said, putting on a serious face.

"No," Silver replied with an equally serious face.

"Aww… come on, tell me!" Gold whined, shaking Silver's shoulders.

"I said NO!" Silver shouted at Gold.

"Oh, come on, te- WOAH!" Gold cried out as he fell on top of Silver.

"Oof, sorry there . . . !" Gold looked shocked as he realized that his hands were on Silver's chest, and it felt strangely awkward.

And awkward it was.

"…"

Nobody said a word as we all gawked at the amazing scene that was displayed right in front of our eyes.

Gold immediately removed his hands from Silver's chest, though he couldn't remove the shocked expression from his face.

'Oh my Arceus, I didn't mean to grope you, bro, it was an accident. I'm sorry, don't punch me..." Gold said apologetically.

In response, Silver slapped him.

I winced a little as I heard the crisp sound of slapping. Well, it didn't sound too horrible. It was probably just a softer kind of warning slap from Silver.

"Just get off me, Gold," He sighed.

Gold heeded the command and got up, rubbing is red cheek all the while. Silver got up shortly after, dusting his clothes.

"...no, it can't be... but it did feel kinda weird..." I heard Gold mutter faintly. He was feeling his hands, sizing something up in some kind of weird way.

I think I know what he was sizing up though.

I looked back at Silver. His face was shaded by his hair, but I think I saw a faint pink tint on his cheek.

Or was I just hallucinating?

* * *

><p>I think I like cliffhangers. If they really are cliffhangers. Anyways, I made a crack ending to this chapter. I think it's funny, but it might not be so funny to you. Yellow is a bit OOC, but it's crack. It's to be expected, right? Well anyways, enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oof, sorry there . . . !" Gold looked shocked as he realized that his hands were on Silver's chest, and it felt strangely awkward.<p>

And awkward it was.

"…"

Nobody said a word as we all gawked at the amazing scene that was displayed right in front of our eyes.

Silver just pushed Gold off of himself.

And Silver just got up simply like nothing happened between them both.

Yet we still gawked, seemingly expecting something. I knew it, we all wanted the drama.

So Silver sighed, and slapped Gold in the face.

And said "Y-you, you perverted bastard!" while doing so.

For good measure.

And we all stopped gawking.

Because teh intense drama.

Duh.

Gold's cheek was red.

Duh again.

Silver slapped him hard.

No really, he did.

Gold's cheek was practically burning.

Eye candy is really good.

Next time you have the chance, try some.

It's awesome.

The drama was so good that we started to stare at them instead.

And they both felt it.

They both shot us looks that said; 'Seriously?'

We all nodded simultaneously.

They sighed in defeat.

How many times have they sighed by now?

Sighing count : Gold = 1 Silver = 2

If you count it from when Gold fell on top of Silver.

Anyways.

This time it was Gold that started the dialogue.

"Why, Silver? Why?! I thought there was something between us? What has made your love for me furl up like a blooming flower going back in time?" Gold asked.

Drama, drama.

I didn't understand a word he said, but I understood what the glare he sent to Silver said.

_Continue, you asshole, unless you want me to burn your house down. They'll kill us if we don't. So be the drama queen you were meant to be!_

That was Gold. And Silver shot a glare back.

_Dammit, you're the drama queen here. Don't push the role to me, jerkass._

That's what he said. Heheh. I think it's more 'That's what she said' to me. Silver, why weren't you born a girl?

Because you sure as heck do look like one.

I thought you were a girl the first time I saw you.

No offense.

I feel the same way.

Don't kill me please.

I love my life.

And I also love Red.

Wait, why did I say that?

I don't know.

Stop it, brain.

Let's go back to the previous topic.

That was the last of their conversation through eyes, because together, our stares intensified.

And they'll get fried if they don't start acting.

So Silver continued.

"What do you mean by that? You're the one whose love has staled! I saw you walking with that woman yesterday!" He paused to wipe an imaginary tear, "I've always loved you!"

Ha, this is cool.

Silver turned his back against Gold, who fell down kneeling in slow motion.

"This... It's a misunderstanding! Let me explain, please!" Gold shouted the overly clichéd line that's used way too many times in romance dramas.

I laughed inwardly.

This guy is good.

"Your passive reactions prove to be enough explanation to me! You no longer have passion nor interest for me, and I..." Silver faltered.

He fell onto his knees, eventually sitting down.

He wiped even more imaginary tears.

But I can't tell if he's really crying or not.

He's probably not.

Ohoho, it's getting intense.

I feel like I'm slowly turning into Blue.

No offense, Blue.

You're just a lot like this.

Gold stood up and hugged Silver from behind.

Silver looked up, and Gold kissed him on the lips.

An expression of surprise surfaced on his face,

But wait, that's not it.

It also held a mixture of disgust and horror.

I think.

And then, something unexpected happened.

Silver...

...slapped Gold again.

"Woah woah woah woah woah, what? Gold, you really kissed him?" Blue said, surprised.

But she was ignored.

They were too absorbed in acting, it seems.

Why aren't they in the PokeStar studios?

Seriously, they're serious.

No pun intended.

"How could you? Are you planning to break my heart a second time? You're just playing with me, aren't you? Aren't I just one of your replacement girlfriends? The ones that you toy around with freely? I can't do this! My heart... It's cracked beyond repair... I can't take this... not anymore..." Silver held his hands over his face.

Wait, girlfriends?

Wow, he's into this.

"No, I'm serious," Gold said, "I'll prove it to you, no matter how many times it takes."

Silver stood up, and strode towards Gold with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Then, I'll tell you how I feel about you! See how you'll react then!" He exclaimed.

I can feel all of our hearts racing together...!

Ugh, the force...

...I can see bright, tiny lights...!

Brace yourselves...!

He kissed Gold on the lips.

I fell down to the ground.

Face down.

It hurt.

But I got up again.

All for the sake of drama.

Actually, the others fell too.

And they got up as well.

Oh, right.

The drama.

"Silver, I love you. And I mean it," Gold said, wiping yet another imaginary tear from the corner of Silver's eye.

"I... I love you too, Gold," Silver replied.

And they hugged.

We all shed a manly tear.

Why is it manly?

I don't know.

It was probably to honor the awesome drama we just saw.

And to honor Gold and Silver for sacrificing their dignity, the face of their sexual orientation, and their two first kisses.

I assure you, it wasn't all for nothing.

Crys recorded the whole thing.

Blue forced her to.

We were going to watch that in the following movie night, she had told me.

Gold and Silver looked at us.

"We've given you enough eye candy to last for a while. Will you please not make us do that ever again?" Silver asked, face as stoic as ever.

Heck yeah stoic.

His mental endurance is admirable.

Then again, so is Gold's.

But Gold is Gold.

That doesn't have anything to do with anything at all.

But anyways, we all gave them a honorary applause.

The next movie night is going to be the best movie night ever.

Gold and Silver, I recommend boiling your lips and mouth.

If you want the kiss gone, that is.

But it will be forever etched into our memories.

And it feels awesome.

...

We all love drama.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? It was pretty cool if you ask me. I've got nothing else to say, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you like, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!<p>

Chris out!


	5. Now That We're All Here

Hi there, all of you who has been waiting patiently for this fic to update, I brought you guys a new chapter. And darn it, why do I have to be so forgetful? I forgot to put in the list of pairings. Great. I'll put one up here for now because I am lazy. So:

Pairing list: SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping, and CommonerShipping. This is only Kanto-Sinnoh, so they haven't met the Unova Dex Holders yet. Also, there are some interactions for some other pairings as well, mostly friendship. They're like friendly interactions, just not romantic. (EDIT: I added the list of pairings in the prologue!) The timeline was originally going to be after the Emerald arc, but I thought; What the heck, I'll set it after HGSS instead, which still confuses me sometimes. Even though I'm the one who made the changes.

...

Don't look at me like that.

Anyways, chapters are going to start getting a little mammoth because the time frame is one week. The story's gone through four chapters and it hasn't been a day. So yeah. Well, let's just go along with it and see what happens. Thanks to all you guys who actually read this story, it's appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't wanna do the disclaimer again, you guys already know that I don't own Pokémon, why do you still ask?

Oh yeah, right. I forgot to mention. Usually (that means if I don't forget) Crystal will only be called 'Crys' when someone is talking about her. When her name's not said but she's done an action and is narrated, she will be called Crystal. Understand? If you don't, I'll give an example.

Example 1 (Crys): "Hey Crys, can you pass me a napkin?" Blue asked from across the table.

Example 2 (Crystal): "Gold, stop joking around and get back to work." Crystal said, miffed.

Don't ask me why I made it like that, I just liked it that way. I'm weird. It's probably because 'Crys' is a nickname, and I like to narrate people's actions with their proper names...

Well, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"Sil, are you okay?" Blue asked, seemingly concerned of her soul brother.

"Ah, I'm okay, Nee-san." Silver smiles slightly.

"That's why you don't act so rash, Gold," Crystal scolded.

But Gold seemed more focused on his thoughts rather than Crystal's words of advice.

"What're you sizing up, Gold?" Red asked, popping up from behind Gold and tapping his shoulder.

"Agh! Uh, it's nothing important, Red! Don't worry about it!" Gold laughed, a bit nervously.

"Oh, okay," Red said, walking back over to Green and company.

"Hey, hey Green, what do you think Gold is sizing up?" Red asked to Green, who seemed to be thinking.

"Don't you think Silver acting a bit... unnatural?" He asked.

"Huh? I don't know, is he?" Red asked back.

"Um, I think he's hiding something, he seems a bit rigid today... I-if he's not always like that..." Yellow piped up.

"Hey hey, what're you whispering about?" Blue interrupted, leaning in near Green's mouth.

"No, we're just having some suspicions..." Green answered.

"I know, Silver's just not himself," Blue muttered, looking at Silver's direction, where he and Gold were just busy with their own thoughts, leaving Crystal awkwardly standing between them.

"How can you guys tell, anyways?" Red asked, a confuzzled expression on his face.

"Ah, you'll learn as you go along, Red," Blue chuckled as she patted his back.

That didn't disperse the confused expression on Red's face, but it seemed like he just went along with it without any questions whatsoever.

"Um, Blue... should we ask him about it?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, right. We should," Blue replied.

She then walked over to Silver, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm? What is it, Nee-san?" He asked.

" Silver, is it just me or..." Blue started, "Was the reason you refused to come out of your house was because you turned into a girl?"

Blue's (actually, the group's) guess seemed to hit a nail on Silver's head as he choked quietly on empty air.

"What?" Gold said, snapping out of his daze and eyeing Silver. "Is that true?" He asked, looking at Silver questioningly.

Silver stopped choking when he felt Gold's rather sharp look pierce (more like poke) the back of his neck. He turned around and gave a small cough.

"Yeah, that's the reason," Silver answered curtly.

"Oh...so that's why your chest felt so..." Gold paused when he saw Silver's raise his fist menacingly.

"Do you want me to punch you?" Silver growled, making Gold and the others instantly shudder.

"Woah, chill out, dude, I was just kidding." Gold couldn't help but give a weak laugh as he rubbed the back of his head jokingly.

Silver proceeds to lower his fist, and he gave a long sigh. Crystal looked at him sympathetically, and shifted her gaze over to Gold, who shrugged his shoulders while grinning slightly. She also sighed and shook her head to herself slowly.

"By the way, why haven't they noticed that we've had the same thing happen to us?" Red asked to Green.

"I'm pretty sure Crystal already knows, and Silver should be quick to notice. The only one who hasn't realized is probably Gold," Green states.

"Yes, Crys asked me what happened earlier, she already knows, although I'm not too sure about Silver..." Yellow added.

"Should we tell them about this?" Red asked.

"I think it's best for Gold to find out on his own." Blue giggled mischievously.

"Pesky woman..." Green holds up his hand to his forehead.

Silver turns around and looks at Green threateningly, but seemed to have enough sense in him to not pick a fight.

"All we need to discuss is how to get rid of this awkward situation..." Blue whispers, "It's just so boring..."

The rest of the Kanto group seemed to agree to this, but the Johto group didn't hear of this suggestion, and stayed in their positions. Then Crystal decides to break the ice.

"Uh, you two... have you noticed that the same thing happened to our seniors Red, Green, and Yellow?" Crys asked.

"Yeah." "What?!" Silver and Gold answered at the same time.

"I noticed it earlier, but I didn't feel the need to mention it," Silver explained.

"I didn't notice! That means senior Red and Green are girls, and Straw-Hat Gal... "

Crystal visibly sends a glare at Gold's direction.

"...I mean, senior Yellow, is a guy?!" Gold finished.

"How could you have missed it, Gold?" Crystal tutted.

"Seniors Red and Green don't look too different from usual! And I thought that senior Yellow was just hiding her ponytail in her usual straw hat!" Gold exclaimed, defending himself.

Yellow visibly shuffles slightly next to Red.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy poking fun at Silver you would have noticed earlier," Crystal said sternly.

"Well, that's taken care of. Silver, I suppose you wouldn't mind if I modified a pair of your clothes for you? You know, to fit with your changes and stuff," Blue said.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind," Silver replied.

"Okay, I'll need a pair of your clothes, obviously, and I'm going to need to take your measurements, okay?" Blue said as she walked over to him.

"Right," Silver said, heading towards his house, whose door repair was neglected by Gold.

"Gold, can't you just go and repair his door already?" Crystal sighed quietly.

"What? Ugh, fine... I'll at least try." Gold gave in, and walked over to the door.

How he was supposed to fix a broken down door without supplies and tools was something they should've considered, though...

* * *

><p>"I guess this is a good time to discuss the situation," Green declared, "Okay, first; who or what do you think could have done this to us?"<p>

"Um, I think this is impossible for humans to do, so the only other option left is... a Pokémon?" Yellow stated.

"That seems like the most logical answer to me... but how that Pokémon did it is another question that we should find an answer for... They used a Pokémon move, obviously, but what move? And how did it work on humans like us?" Crustal rubbed her chin in deep thought.

"What move did it use, huh...? No, the biggest problem here is how the move worked on humans. Are you guys sure that a Pokémon did this to us? For all that we know, there could have been people taking us to a laboratory, injected us with tranquilizer, and did this to us without us knowing. Technology has been getting speedy recently, you know. Companies like Silph Co. and Devon Corp. have been getting more advanced recently," Green said.

"Things _have_ been peaceful lately... No emergencies, no rampaging Pokémon... Maybe we shouldn't have let our guards down..." Yellow said quietly.

"If that's clear, we'd still have to think about _why_ they're doing this to us..." Red adds.

"Could they have a grudge on us PokéDex Holders? If not, why would they be experimenting on us instead of other random people?" Crystal asked.

"This is making me dizzy..." Yellow muttered.

The others nodded, each of their heads filled with confusion of their own.

"We _should_ be thinking about this, right? I mean, _can_ we just be enjoying this and having fun?" Red asked.

"This is a pretty serious situation, really... we don't know the motive of the culprit, so we wouldn't be able to predict what they'll do next if we don't take it seriously." Green frowned.

"I guess... but what kind of evil would they be able to achieve by doing this?" Crystal looked at Green, a confused expression on her face.

"I can't think of any kind of evil purpose for something like this..." Red scrunches his forehead visibly.

"Whatever purpose I think about for this situation, it always involves same gender marriages..." Crystal sighed.

"Right, the law's tight about that, huh... So one of the couple gets changed into the other gender, right?" Green asked.

"Yes, and it kind of disturbs me..." Crystal held the side of her head, and took a deep breath.

"The majority of people in Kanto and Johto are straight, I think. You're just not used to it, Crys. It's just something you didn't grow up to know. Where did the idea of same gender marriages come from, anyway?" Yellow asked.

"I think it came from Kalos, you know, the region of love? I guess love doesn't get restricted by laws there..." Crystal said.

"Why are we talking about homosexual love now?" Red asked.

"Well, the purpose of turning our genders around might be so that homosexual couples could actually marry like a normal couple. You can't change the law _that_ easily. Or maybe so that people won't have to experience surgery to change genders... profit related purposes?" Green replied.

"Or maybe it's a plan to confuse us, and so that we wouldn't get used to our new bodies, so that they can attack us with us being in a confused state..." Red rubbed his chin.

"Well, they're not really doing a good job, are they? Did they really think we're slow at adapting? We were turned to stone, and we fought straight after our de-petrification. They musn't have been doing their homework," Green said.

"Team Rocket doesn't seem very sharp to me..." Yellow whispered.

"Well, I'm not too sure about anything right now, actually," Crys said.

"Me too," Red said.

"I don't want to think about this anymore..." Yellow sighed.

"But we have to..." Green was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Green, can we just please _stop_ for now?" Red pleaded to his friend.

"Fine..." Green reluctantly agreed, but secretly he was rather relieved. All these events were taking its toll on him after all...

The four of them just looked at the sky, occasionally at Gold's direction, to make sure that he wasn't fooling around.

Thankfully he wasn't, or else he's going to get scolded again.

* * *

><p>"There, I finished modifying your clothes. You can wear them now, I'll be waiting outside, okay?" Blue said.<p>

"Right. Thanks, Nee-san."

'_Heheh, I didn't tell him I modified it into a skirt, though... It'll be a little surprise for him!' _Blue thought to herself.

She let out a suspicious giggle as she walked out of the door and into the small clearing, and gave Gold, who was trying to rebuild the door, a small pat on the back.

Gold just grumbled and gave Blue a look, his face brimming with suspicion. He sighed. Silver didn't offer anyone to come inside his house after he and Explotaro broke the door. Sure, he was going to change, but where's the hospitality? At least Blue got to go inside, she just preferred to stay outside. The others were just having a semi picnic out at the small clearing.

He snorted. Rather isolated place, this was. He didn't even know whether this was still part of Blackthorn City or not. He wasn't even sure how they all managed to find this deserted kind of place. It looks more like they've been spirited away...not that he'd know what _that_ means. He wasn't even sure this was Blackthorn City. Silver might as well have created a new dimension and lived in it... There were trees in front, Arceus dangit.

"#^%^&&*^^ *#$$#?!" Silver's jumbled words could be faintly heard from outside.

Blue heard it, obviously, and giggled to herself.

After waiting for a bit, Silver came out of his house, gripping at his skirt tightly and pulling it down slightly. His face was set in a half-scowl, half-frown.

"...I'm done changing..." Silver said quietly, noticing that Gold was observing him.

"What is it?" Silver asked, looking rather annoyed, but his cheeks were slightly dusted with pink.

"That outfit... It suits you!" Gold said, grinning and giving Silver a thumbs-up.

"Arceus, shut up will you?" Silver replied, looking disturbed.

"Right, just stay quiet for a bit, would you Gold?" Crys said, looking as annoyed as Silver is.

"Hey, you guys look kind of serious. What were you talking about?" Blue asked, curious.

"Oh, we were just thinking about the situation, that's all," Red explained.

"The purpose, the method, and the culprit of this mess," Green added.

Yellow and Crystal both nodded at Green's sentence.

"Mind enlightening us?" Blue gestured to herself and Silver.

"Might as well. Gold, you come over here too," Green called out.

Gold perked up and walked over to the group.

Green proceeds to enlighten the three on the suspicions that they have about the situations...

"There's a lot to think about now, huh..." Blue sighed, shaking her head.

"All of those possibilities just might be true..." Silver mutters.

"Silver, you sure your dad isn't messing with us right now? I mean, he could be..." Gold asked.

"What's the point of asking me? I don't know anything about what he's doing right now. All I know is that he's gone somewhere and I have no idea what he's planning, if he really is planning something... though I don't see the point of doing this to us..."

"What _is_ the point of messing with us like this?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, Blue. I really don't know," Green answered.

"I just want all of this to end..." Yellow whispered to herself, subconsciously wrapping an arm around Red's.

"You know what? I'm tired. Let's just stop talking about all of this and relax. Super Serious Gal looks like she can blow up a whole region with that look on her face," Gold joked, earning a half-hearted denial from Crystal, who looked really disgruntled at the moment.

"You know what? I think Gold's right. We're thinking a little too much about this. Green, let's just rest for a bit," Blue said while stretching, "Silver, can't we all go inside your house? A pseudo picnic with nothing but air isn't very comfortable, you know? My legs are starting to get a little itchy."

"Oh, fine..." Silver gave up and reluctantly agreed.

The whole group stood up, and just at that moment, Crystal's Pokégear began to ring.

"...It's Emerald," she informed the others, before picking it up.

"Hello, this is Crystal speaking,"

["Uh, hello, Crystal? I've got a problem,"] Emerald said.

"What?"

* * *

><p>["As I said, I have a little problem on my hands. Just tell me where you are right now."]<p>

"Well, I'm in the outskirts of Blackthorn City, along with the Kanto and Johto Dex Holders."

["Great, that means we can get there in a bit."]

"We?"

["Oh, right. Ruby, Sapphire, and Wally are also with me right now. We're currently in Olivine City, we came all the way from Hoenn."]

"That's rather impulsive of you. Couldn't you have reached me from all the way in Hoenn?"

["Sorry... Ruby and Sapphire came to visit me and they brought Wally along. When I told them what had happened this morning, they suggested that we go find you guys... Anyway, the problem-"]

"I think I can guess already. Fly over to Blackthorn City, I'll meet you there, and then I'll bring you over to the others, okay?"

["Okay. See you, Crystal!"]

"Right."

Then the connection was cut off. Crystal turned to the others.

"I think Emerald's in the same situation, I'll be going for a bit to fetch him, okay?" she said before sending out Arckee, her arcanine.

"Okay. Be careful!" Red said.

"So it's Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn so far... do you guys think the Sinnoh Dex Holders are effected too?" Red asked.

"I'm not sure, wanna try calling them? I've got Platinum's number," Blue offered, waving her Pokégear.

"Sure. Go ahead and ask them," Green replied.

Blue immediately scrolled and called the number, once she'd found it.

["Hello? This is Platinum Berlitz speaking, is that you, Senior Blue?"] came the voice on the other side.

"Hi Platinum! Listen, I have no time for chitchat, did anything happen to you guys?"

["...By 'you guys', do you mean us Sinnoh Dex Holders?"]

"Yeah yeah, that's what I meant. It doesn't sound like anything a=happened to you though, what about Dia and Pearl?"

["They told me about it earlier, they said they had 'changed genders' this morning. We're looking forward to some advice, though."]

"Good thing is, you're not alone. Fly over to Blackthorn City, would you? The others are already here, or at least they're coming."

["Right, senior. We'll be there in a short while, I'll ask Sebastian to call up the private jet for me."]

"Good, there's no time for me to be admiring your wealth right now, so I'll be seeing you! Toodles!"

["Very well."]

"Okay guys, the same thing happened to Dia, you know, Diamond, and Pearl. Platinum's safe though. I assume most of us girls are?" Blue inquired.

"Yes, w-well except for me..." Yellow confirmed.

"Will you be okay, Yellow? If we take a bath, I can always go with you. I used to be the one giving Silver baths before he could take one on his own, even though we rarely get to take a bath back then." Blue chuckled at the memory.

"Ne, Nee-san!" Silver spluttered, looking horrified that one of his secrets was being revealed.

"N-No, Blue, it's okay. I think I can manage," Yellow said, strengthening her will.

" Well, if you need my assistance, don't be shy to ask," Blue giggled softly.

"Guys! I brought Emerald and the others!" Crystal's voice was heard from behind the trees.

"How ya'll doin'?" Sapphire greeted, a grin plastered on her face.

"How'd you guys get all the way over here?" Red asked.

"Oh, 's nothin' too hard. Jus' rode on Walo all the way from Slateport, I think? Took us a few hours ta reach Olivine. Boys're gettin' a little seasick back there." Sapphire laughed, while the boys nodded. Truthfully, they _were_ getting seasick back there.

"Then we all flew over here. Me on Pilo, an' Ruby here hitchin' for the ride-"

"Hey, I have no flying Pokémon on me, okay!" Ruby interrupted.

"Okay, fine. Shaddup, sissy boy. So me an' Ruby rode on Pilo, Wally on Flygon an' Rald on Mantine, I can' really remember. An' then Senior Crys picked us up at Blackthorn," She finished.

And then Blue's Pokégear rang.

["Hello, senior? We've arrived."]

"Oh, goody. I'll have someone fetch you, okay?" Blue said, "Would someone please go fetch Platinum and co.? They're in Blackthorn already."

"I'll go," Yellow offered, and sent out Dody from his pokéball.

"Careful, Yellow!" Blue waved after her.

"Well, Emerald, let me guess. You turned into a girl?" Crystal asked.

"Uh, that's right. It's only me though. The others didn't change," He replied.

"We were visiting him, and he told us that it happened this morning," Wally explained.

"Same goes for the others over here," Green said.

"I'm back!" Yellow's voice was heard, "I brought Platinum and the other two with me."

"It's a pleasure to see you all, seniors," Platinum greeted with a calm smile.

"It's real great to see you all, seniors!" was Pearl's greeting.

"It's nice to see you all, seniors~" was Diamond's greeting.

"Nice to see you all too. Okay, now that we're all here..." Blue began,

"What do we do now?" They all asked simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Sapphire and Platinum were a little hard for me to act out, but I tried. And sorry if I didn't get Sapphire right, especially. She was hard. And, uh... I don't know what to say anymore. I'm getting awkward. And Blue's the only one who can call Silver 'Sil' without him getting pissed off about it.<p>

Replies to reviews:

from **Guest:**

I know, right ? *laughs* i call it a parallel crack ending, but you're free to call it even 'utter annihilation of mankind' if you like. Haha, I was kidding. I'm glad you liked it. I wonder what got into me when I was writing that, it was awesome... Ah, yes. The manly crying, I don't know, I was referencing to something. I thought that would go well with it, so yeah. It's from Johto Adventures: FOR GREAT JUSTICE by Thoughtless7 chapter three. Read it, it's hilarious. I'll try to keep this story good. Thanks for reviewing!

from **idc (guest):**

Wat. Right, I love the crack ending too. It was more like this:

Blue: "Woah, this is new and exciting. Crys, take my camcorder and record this scene! I'll need it for the future..."

Crystal: "Uh, okay. Sure..."

Yellow: "What do you need it for, Blue?"

Blue: "We're going to watch this on our next movie night. Just you wait, Yellow, it will be the most awesome movie night we've ever had. *giggles*"

Yellow: "... Okay."

And then it was awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

from **ReikaElementalVocaloid:**

What pairing do you mean? If you're asking about Gold/Silver (or Gold x Silver, whichever you prefer), it's called PreciousMetalShipping. The Hoenn quartet (trio and Wally) hasn't gotten (is this right?) much screen time yet so you'll have to see the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Also, I just finished a week of exams today! Yay! So sorry for the wait. Anyways, I was thinking about making a bonus chapter for a detailed scene of Crystal recording the drama and the following movie night mentioned in chapter 3. So tell me what you think. I would love to hear your suggestions.

So anyways, thanks for favoriting, following, reviewing, etc. and please look forward to the next chapter! Even though that might be a while. And I also have a feeling that this story is going to be a looooong one, thanks to the one week time frame. Tell me if I should cut it off or something, I need advice. Review if you can spare the time and will.

Chris out!


	6. Suddenly We're Staying At Silver's House

Hi guys, and welcome to the fifth chapter of GBRO! I'm so sorry for the more or less two-ish month hiatus, I was busy doing stuff. I uploaded a oneshot, go look it up. There was a recollection event held by my school at a church, then there was a school camp a week after, and it ended on my father's birthday. Fun.

Oh yeah, happy late birthday to Green, whose birthday is the same as my father's, November 22! Speaking of birthdays, this is a very special birthday upload! It has finally come, this is my first! Right. Today is my birthday, November 27! Yahoo! So happy. I finished this at night despite the fact that there are end term exams next week, so be grateful. Just kidding.

Also, do you guys remember MATO, the illustrator for the first nine volumes of PokeSpe (RGBY and GS)? Well, today is her birthday, too. So happy birthday to MATO, your illustrations were awesome while they lasted.

Well, that's all I really have to say. By the way, I haven't actually told you guys my age yet. Does anybody want to guess? Review if you want to, maybe I'll reveal it sometime. This chapter isn't too long compared to the previous one, but I guess it's fine...? Also, some suggestive ideas like underwear.

(Since this is an important date to me, I'll mark it here so I don't forget: 11/27 2014)

Disclaimer: Meh, you guys already know anyways.

Sorry for the rant, and happy reading!

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"...What to do now, huh...?" Red said.

"Well, obviously, we should go inside now. Did anyone realize that we're still outside right now?" Blue said, putting a hand to her hip.

"...Oh, right..." 11 other people besides her, Green, and Platinum chorused.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Silver, if you please," Blue called out to Silver.

"Okay, Nee-san," he sighed. "Just come in."

He opened-... oh wait, there's nothing for him to open since Gold crashed the door. Urgh, he seriously needed to replace that door.

"Um, Seniors... do you mind if I ask something?" Platinum lightly whispered.

Everyone except for the curious Hoenn and Sinnoh Dex Holder froze in place, afraid of hearing the question and having to answer... whatever it was that Platinum had to ask.

"...Er, yes? What is it, Platinum?" Yellow asked, smiling nervously as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. Bless her soul- she had been the only one who was careful to not let Platinum be ignored, and promised to herself that she would try her best to answer Platinum's question.

"...Why doesn't Senior Silver's house have a door?"

Yellow froze as well. Such an innocent question, but filled with so many loopholes...

"W-well, you se... it's not like his house doesn't have a door..." Yellow rubbed the back of her head while laughing nervously. "... That is, well, umm..."

Silver looked over to the bunch of people behind him, sighed exasperatedly, and pulled the collar of a certain raven-haired boy with exploding bangs.

"Owowowow, what are you doing, you bastard?!" Gold cried out in pain, halfheartedly insulting his red-haired friend (?).

"It _did_ have a door, but this idiot," Silver paused, shaking Gold by the collar, "just _had_ to charge at it and break it."

"Hey! You were locking yourself in there, what other choice did I have back there?!" Gold protested. "Now let me go!" he wailed.

Silver finally let go of his collar, and Gold immediately dashed two meters away from the other boy, fearing any other kind of possible assault.

"... I'm so sorry for your loss... pff..." Emerald ducked his head, struggling to keep his giggles and snorts from coming out so that he wouldn't get scolded by Crystal.

"...Don't say it like someone died..." Silver replied.

"Senior, would you like me to call a repairman over here to replace your door? I don't mind handling the costs."

"...What?" Silver deadpanned.

"...Shall I take that as a yes...?"

"Oh, sure, Platinum-chan! How generous of you~! Your senior Silver here is too dumbfounded by your kindness, so I had to answer that for him! And obviously, I say YES! Thank you~" Blue chirped, quick to reply for her little brother.

"Of course, Senior Blue. I am happy to help. I'll just call someone up now, please excuse me for a little while," Platinum said, reaching for her Pokétch.

"Well, I guess we're waiting for Platinum then." Green leaned on the wall of Silver's house.

"Hey, you guys, did you bring any clothes?" Blue suddenly asked.

"I did, since I planned to stay at Johto for quite a few days, but I don't know about the others," Crystal replied, looking at her juniors plus Gold.

"Gold?" Crystal asked.

"Huh? I think I have some changes in here..." he dug around in his bag. "Got them!"

"And the Hoenn group?" Blue asked.

"...Uhh, 'm not so sure 'bout that... lemme check in m'bag for a bit..." Sapphire mumbled.

Blue looked at Ruby almost immediately.

"...Senior Blue? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Blue began to sharpen her gaze.

"Oh, about the clothes... I brought mine, but I'm not so sure about the other two. But, of course I don't mind making clothes for everyone here! It just takes a little time, if anyone would provide the essential materials..." Ruby looked like he would have gladly twirled around giddily like a ballerina.

"I, I've brought my own clothes!" Wally quickly piped in while waving a neatly folded shirt. "See?" he laughed nervously.

"I've got mine too!" Emerald followed suit, waving around his own set of clothes.

Ruby looked a little disappointed.

"I've got some o' mine, too! Haven't unpacked since a week ago, 'neways!" Sapphire hollered.

Ruby scrunched his nose a little after hearing that.

"Well, we've got the Hoenn group covered. How about you Sinnoh group?" Blue asked.

Pearl was the first to answer.

"Dia and I have got ours, and Missy has hers, too. She told us to pack, since we'd be traveling all the way from Sinnoh to Johto," he said.

"Uh-huh~" Dia nodded, eating the donut that nobody saw him carrying before.

"Oh, that's good..." Blue mumbled to herself.

"...Oi, what're you planning?" Green asked, suspicious.

"Just wait until Platinum finishes her phone call." Blue giggled.

"..." Green could only imagine what Blue was planning up to this point.

* * *

><p>"Seniors, the repairman will be coming in a short while. For now, why don't we go inside?" Platinum asked.<p>

"Uh, yeah. About that..." Blue started. "I have something to announce."

"What is it?" Red asked, eyes brimming with curiosity.

"...We're all going to stay at Silver's house!" Blue exclaimed to all the land.

"..." The words sunk in.

"What?!" Everyone except for Blue shouted in disbelief.

"Nee-san! Don't make rash decisions like that! Besides, why my house?!" Silver protested.

"Oh well, you know... We're all gathered here, right? We'd be saving energy. Also, you don't have anyone living with you, so privacy is guaranteed. Plus, your house fits us."

"It does?" Silver asked, surprised.

"It fits all of us. All _fourteen_ of us. Mind you, Silver, your house is _freaking huge._" This time it was Blue's turn to deadpan.

She turned to the rest of the Dex Holders.

"Hey, you guys. Got any problems with that?" she asked.

"Well, we don't really have anything against it," Ruby answered for them.

"If so, good!" Blue cheered.

"...but what will we do after this?" Ruby finished.

"We'll wing something," Blue declared proudly.

"..."

Silence.

"Let's just go with this," Green sighed. "If not, what do we want to do now?"

Choruses of agreements resounded.

"So can we finally go inside?" Gold, who hadn't said anything much, asked.

"Yeah," Silver answered, and the whole group shuffled into his house.

* * *

><p>"Now, what are we doing again?" Gold asked in a bored tone.<p>

"Aren't we waiting for the repairman to come?" Red answered.

"Hey, while we wait for him to come and replace Silver's door, why don't we take our baths?" Blue suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ruby exclaimed, eyes glittering like he had just found a paradise. "I was starting to get a little... dare I say, sweaty by now."

"You Sissy, 's only sweat, how much prissier can ya get?" Sapphire's complaint was heard.

"Hey! Don't insult me, you barbarian! Unlike you, I don't roll around in mud like a Mankey!" Ruby exclaimed back at her.

"You guys, get a room!" Emerald hollered, clutching his head with his magic-hands.

"Well, like Senior Blue said, why don't we take a bath~?" Dia smiled, happily munching on a croissant, aka. Emerald's archenemy and look-alike. Maybe.

"Silver goes first!" Blue rolled over from her position on the couch down to the fluffy carpet under her feet. "Oomph!"

"Yeah, he should go first. He's the house owner after all." Green nodded, observing Blue, who was still lying on the carpet.

"But I-!" Silver was about to protest, but was cut off.

"Are you embarrassed of taking a bath by yourself?" Blue butted in. "Well, there's no other option, let your Nee-san take a bath with you!"

"W-what?! No! That'd make me more embarrassed!" Silver denied, face glowing a bright red.

"No way! You sure don't seem like you'd be able to take it on your own! What do you want me to do, send Gold with you?" Blue tutted.

"Anything but that! ...Okay, fine..." Silver muttered dejectedly.

"Great! Let's hurry up, shall we? Don't want to keep the others waiting!" Blue pushed Silver into his room, forcing him to grab a set of clothes.

"Oh yeah, you guys. This reminds me of the important topic of _underwear_," She announced with a serious face.

"Dear Arceus, she brought _this_ up again, that pesky woman..." Green mumbled.

"What's that I hear, Greenie?" Blue asked menacingly.

"Nothing."

"Anyways, there is a possibility that this... _phenomenon_ might not last for just today. Heck, it could continue for weeks for all we know. So if it _does_ last longer than we expect, we'll need the proper underwear for both our genders."

"Ehh? Why do we have to?" Red asked.

"It's not _healthy_ to wear the underwear for the wrong gender. Not to mention awkward," Blue reasoned, not incorrectly.

"Oh, I guess that is right..." Platinum mused.

"Now that's a final decision, don't you dare oppose me, and excuse me while I go grab my clothes." Blue grabbed her bag and pulled out a set of clothing from inside it.

"Silver, you'll be wearing my underwear!" Blue called out, entering Silver's room.

Some noises could be heard from said room before Blue reappeared, holding Silver by the arm.

"Girls, can you please lend your underwear to the boys that have changed genders? And Yellow, just grab a pair of a boy's underwear (read: boxers) or something, or maybe grab a pair from Silver's dresser here. I've made sure they're clean!" Blue called out from the bathroom.

"?! U-u-um y-yes Blue!" Yellow hurriedly answered, blushing hardcore.

They heard the bathroom door shut, and some other incoherent sounds were heard as Blue presumably stripped Silver of his clothing.

* * *

><p>"I hope Silver can cope..." Crystal sighed, holding the side of her head.<p>

She was talking to Gold, who wasn't quite listening.

"Man, something makes me just want to look at what they're doing right now..." Gold sighed wistfully.

"Hey, don't get any perverted thoughts!" Crystal smacked the back of his head.

"Ow-!..." Gold rubbed the back of his head carefully, not wanting to feel more pain from the sore spot.

*ding-dong!* Silver's doorbell rang.

"Ah! It must be the repairman! I'll be handling some things, seniors. I'll be right back." Platinum got up from her seat.

"Missy, we'll go with you~" Dia said, and Pearl followed him up, although in the end Pearl still walked faster than him in following Platinum.

Soon enough, some hammering noises were heard from the entrance. The Sinnoh trio returned to their seats, and all of them proceeded to wait for the Sister-and-Brother inside the bathroom to finish what they're doing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the bathroom...<p>

"Come on, Silver... you can do it! Take it off by yourself!" Blue cheered her exasperated brother on.

"I'm already taking it off, Nee-san..." Silver said, pulling down his skirt.

After Silver has finished taking off his clothes, Blue tied their hair into buns, so that they won't get in the way.

"You have such pretty skin for a boy... although now that you're a girl, that statement doesn't work anymore, huh~" Blue sang, stroking Silver's back. "Now let's move on, shall we? The faster, the better."

Silver gave a curt nod and turned on the warm water.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes into the future...<em>

"Oh, Arceus, I forgot to get my underwear. Silver, can you please get it for me?" Blue pleaded.

"...Why me?" He asked.

" Because that's _my_ underwear that _you_ are supposed to wear. Now, hurry up, just wrap up in your towel or something." She quickly twirled Silver in a large bath towel, opened the bathroom door and shoved him out of the bathroom. "Hurry!"

"Alright, I get it." Silver held his head, slightly dizzy after being spun.

He headed towards the living room where the other were gathering, trying to not mind that he was only wearing _a freaking towel._ He ignored the others' questioning looks, leaving them to figure out that this was Blue's doing, and grabbed a black set of underwear from his sister's bag. As soon as he got up and was about to walk away, though, his already loose towel fell off with a whip.

Everyone looked away at just the right time so that they won't see Silver's naked _female_ body, except, for Gold, because he saw through that and he's Gold. Fate, destiny, whatever you wanna call it, Silver blushed. Scarlet red.

Silence ensued as everyone besides Gold averted their eyes. Only the sound of the breeze and the knocks of the repairman's hammer could be heard. Gold had a major nosebleed running.

"D-don't look here, you bastard!" Silver cried out, punching Gold, knocking him out in the process. He made a run for it to the bathroom where an irritated yet curious Blue waited.

Everyone turned to look at Gold, whose blood was pooling on the floor tiles.

...

Crystal sighed.

"You idiot." She bopped him on the head. "When something like that happens, _don't look_."

...

...

...

By the time everyone finished their showers, Gold was _still_ out-cold.

* * *

><p>Ha ha ha, suggestiveness. I don't know if Silver would even fit in Blue's underwear or not, but who cares! All we need to know is that he's wearing it, that's all. I think. This might be the reason that the whole thing is rated T, maybe...? Well, it's only for a day anyways, so they can go shopping or something in the next chapter, idk.<p>

What do you think about this chapter? What do you want to see happening later in the story? Review and tell me!

Replies to reviews. I almost forgot.

**ReikaElementalVocaloid** **:**

I'm kind of glad I got it right. It's a pretty popular crack pairing, and a pretty fitting one too XD

**engkeat . goh:**

Thank you! I'll try to keep it up.

**PokeSpeBanette** **:**

Green and Red will still keep to the girls, Blue and Yellow respectively. Pregnancy? Oh my dear goodness, I can't really do that, I won't know how to make it happen! But it sounds like a pretty cute idea, Green being a mother~ And what do you mean, Silver's already sorted out? With who? Please tell me, are you thinking what I'm thinking...? By what I'm thinking, I mean Gold x Silver XD But sadly, he won't really be getting paired up with anyone at all. The girls are all taken.

**InterDimensionalStoryteller :**

Thank you! Do you really think it's funny? I'm so happy! I am aiming for it to be Humor, so I'm glad to know that it actually is funny. Thanks~

That's it for the reviews. Also, I fixed the double uploaded chapter! Thanks for reminding me! And woah, I just realized that a bunch of people I like are following this story... So happy!

On the contrary to earlier's rant, the ending A/N isn't very long, is it? I guess not. I hope I can keep this story good enough for all of you who read it. Well, thank you for reading, and please review if you can! I'll be back the week after next week, hopefully. Wish me good luck on my end term exams!

I hope this chapter didn't suck.

Chris out!


	7. Shopping!

Hi there... after a 4 month long unmentioned hiatus... sorry. The book where I write the chapters of this fic got lost and I couldn't find it, so my motivation burnt down to cinders. But then I got back around to writing again, so yeah. it's been a long time since I last wrote, so I hope you don't mind if you find any writing style changes. Also, happy almost Easter. have fun egg hunting and/or going to church. I think I'm going to do both. I'm stalling for some reason. Okay. Oh yeah, i just realized this fic is already a year old. What.

Disclaimer: Me no own Pokémon. I'm pretty sure we all know that.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"... Ngh... what happened?" Gold asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"You got knocked out after you saw Silver stark naked," Blue answered nonchalantly.

"...! Nee-san, please don't mention that again..." Silver groaned.

"Okay, okay... Geez, you really can't take it, huh? Well anyways, you're the only one left who hasn't taken a shower. Hurry, don't take too long!" Blue gave Gold a little nudge.

"Urgh... got it."

He slowly got up, grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Once he had gone, Blue clapped her hands thrice and everyone looked at her.

"Okay guys, what's the plan for now?" she asked.

"Huh? What plan?" someone asked back.

"Well, you know..." she shrugged her shoulders, " What do you think we should do next? What do you guys wanna do now?"

"It's only 2 PM... we can do _something_," Crystal said, checking her Pokégear.

They all mulled over it. The repairman had long finished the job and gone home, leaving the house silent.

"...Maybe we can go shopping?" Wally suggested.

"Argh, anythin' but that..." Sapphire groaned. In spite of that, Ruby agreed with that suggestion with sparkling eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! We can go shopping for clothes to accommodate our changed physiques!" he cried happily, eyes more sparkly than Edward Cullen himself.

Hearing that, Sapphire growled lowly.

"I don' wanna go shoppin' fer clothes! Especially with that idiot!" she complained.

"Well, I'm sorry for you being able to understand the importance of clothing and fashion, I suppose you're just _too barbaric_ to understand it," Ruby fought back, not giving up on his chance to go shopping.

"What'd ya say 'bout me?!"

"I said you were barbaric, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Why you..."

"Shut up, you two!" Emerald, who was fed up with their bickering, shouted.

""Fine..."" they both grumbled, muttering under their breaths.

"Well, it's not like we only have to shop for clothes, right? We might as well buy food and the other supplies that we need," Yellow said.

"That's right! How do you suppose we can last on what's in Silver's fridge even if it's just today, I mean, all fourteen of us?" Blue said. "No way."

Agreements were heard.

"So," Crystal said, "Why don't we organize this? We'll head over to the Goldenrod Department Store, buy our food, and then we'll go and but our other supplies. For now, food is our main priority."

"That sounds like a good plan, but how are we going to work the costs?" Silver asked.

"I'd be more than happy to handle the costs, seniors," Platinum volunteered.

"Is that fine with you, Platinum?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, is it fine, Missy?" Pearl asked. Diamond nodded along.

"It's completely fine with me, Senior Blue. That way, I can also practice my management skills by making sure that we don't spend too much," Platinum smiled.

"Well, that's great!" Red said.

"Darn, she's keeping us under a budget..." Blue muttered under her breath.

"Well, now that everything's solved, let's get moving, shall we?" Green said.

"Gold! Hurry up in there!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gold exclaimed, walking into the room, "What's up?"

"We're going shopping," Crystal said, "In Goldenrod. Bring your things."

After a few minutes of preparing things, they all departed to Goldenrod on their Pokémon, a massive group heading towards the department store. Once they entered the store, they went into the supermarket.

* * *

><p>"So... what are we going to buy?" Gold asked.<p>

"Food, obviously," Blue answered.

"I know that... but _what_ are we going to buy?"

Nobody answered.

"Well, it actually depends on what we're going to cook. But for now, let's just buy main ingredients like vegetables and the like," Crystal said. "I actually made a list, we're all going to split up and buy the things in their parts of the list, okay?"

"Okay!"

(A/N: To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what to put in here, so you have this.)

GROCERY SHOPPING MISSION: START!

_Half an hour later..._

MISSION: END!

Huh. That was short.

The Dex Holders' Group approached the cashier lady!

The cashier lady used Foresight! (?) The cashier lady identified the group's groceries!

Platinum stepped up! Platinum used Pay Day! Platinum handed the cashier lady some money!

The cashier lady received the money! The cashier lady counted the money and returned the change!

Platinum received the change!

The cashier lady thanked them!

The group then left the supermarket!

The author splashed some water on her face! The author woke up!

The computer screen used Hypnosis!

The author fell asleep again! The author nodded off and hit her face on her desk! The author woke up! The author scowled! The author continued typing this crappy fic!

* * *

><p>"Now let's go shopping for other things!" Blue exclaimed.<p>

"By 'other things', I don't suppose you mean..." Green trailed off.

"Exactly, Green dear! Let's go shopping for clothes!" Blue cried out joyfully.

"I have been waiting for this!" Ruby cried out along with Blue, _skipping_ to catch up to her.

"Urg... I don' wanna go..." Sapphire groaned.

"Sorry, Sapphire, but if you're going with Blue, you'll _have_ to go," Red said, laughing apologetically.

"Now, to be perfectly honest, I'm too lazy to take care of every single one of you in this shopping trip. So, we'll separate according to our regions, all right? We'll meet up in the ground floor once we're finished. Got that? Now let's go!" Blue ran off, leaving three people trailing behind her.

"...Well, I guess we have no choice but to go..." Crystal said.

The group separated and headed off into their own directions.

* * *

><p>The Kanto group...<p>

Blue had dragged the three other people of her group to a shop. She pushed Red and Green in, where a shop clerk welcomed them.

"Hello, ladies. What can we do for you today?"

Green cringed, somehow, hearing the word 'ladies'.

"Hi there! These two need to have their sizes measured, can you please assist them?"

"Why of course!"

"Okay you two, you go and buy two pairs each, got it? The colors are up to you. Miss store clerk, I'm leaving them in your care! Toodles! Come on, Yellow!"

"H-huh?! Where are we goooiiinggg?!" Yellow shouted as Blue dragged her by the arm to a different store.

The store clerk smiled at Green and Red, the former cursing in his mind and the latter confused, but slowly coming to an understanding of the situation.

"Now, ladies, come in here please, one at a time..." she grabbed Green's hand and pulled him into the dressing room.

Green gulped. Red considered running away while he can. But, poor luck, another clerk came up to him and pushed him into another dressing room.

"In here, Miss."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Oh my, is this your first time? Don't worry, this won't take long..."

*gulp*

Even the author got scared of what she wrote. Are you guys scared of the sudden writing style change? The author doesn't know what happened, either.

Do you guys know where they went? Here's a hint.

And Blue dragged Yellow off to buy some boxers in some unknown shop.

* * *

><p>...<p>

The author regrets what she wrote. If you think the author should delete that sentence, please tell her. The author doesn't know what she's doing.

* * *

><p>In the Johto group...<p>

Crystal, being Crystal, obviously didn't have the same idea that Blue had. In fact, she doesn't know what to do at all right now. So, she followed Blue's choice.

...

Crap. Silver's kinda dead now.

"Welcome! How can we help you today?"

"Excuse me, my friend here needs to get her size measured. It's her first time, so can you please measure her?"

"No problem. Please wait a moment, there are two girls being measured inside the dressing rooms. They should be finished about now..."

To the shock of the Johto Dex Holders, Red and Green popped out, their eyes rolled back and lifeless.

...Okay maybe not.

Red staggered around the shop, mumbling, "...32B... Where's 32B...?"

Green followed soon enough, a bit calmer but no less shocked, muttering, "...34C..."

The sales clerk smiled at the Johto Dex Holders, then looked at Silver.

"Now, miss. This way please..."

Silver was dragged into hell that very day.

Gold looked shocked at what happened, but Crystal seems to have recovered and looks unfazed. Soon enough, Silver came out, face slightly flushed. He walked around the shop quickly.

"32A..."

"Uh... Crys, just what exactly happened in there...?"

"You don't need to know, Gold."

* * *

><p>The Hoenn Group...<p>

Because Ruby was in that group, they definitely didn't go where the Kanto and Johto groups went. Instead, Ruby dragged them over to a proper clothes store. With renewed spirit because he has a more docile (?) model to work with, he pushed Emerald inside the store, dragging a struggling Sapphire and Wally with him.

"No! I ain't gonna go in an' get all dolled up, Prissy!"

"Neither am I! Ruby, let go of me!"

Ruby didn't care one bit. Instead, Emerald and Sapphire began to shout at each other.

"Sapph, you're a _girl!_ It won't be weird seeing you in a dress! Me?! Hell no!"

"Ha! Didja forget that you're a girl too?!"

"Ah crap, I forgot about that... I'm not wearing a skirt though!"

"Neither 'm I! Ruby, get'cher hands off me!"

In short, Ruby tried to dress Emerald up, Emerald nearly managed to bite him, Sapphire tried to escape, and Wally stood awkwardly in the corner.

Emerald came out wearing a skirt. Sapphire came out wearing a dress, groaning all the way. Ruby looked refreshed. Nothing happened to Wally, which he was extremely relieved about.

"Eden..." Ruby whispered to himself, contented to have done his business there.

If you asked Wally about this situation, he would have just laughed nervously and waved it off.

* * *

><p>And meanwhile, in the Sinnoh group...<p>

Since they're somewhat a bit calmer than the other groups (emphasis on the _somewhat_), they didn't go clothes shopping at all. Instead, they went to the top floor of the store and bought drinks from the vending machines.

"I wonder how this happened..." Pearl said, taking a gulp from his Soda Pop.

His words were met with silence, as the other two sat quietly, thinking while sipping their own drinks.

"Hey, Missy... Do you know who or what might have done this to us?" Diamond asked.

"I... don't know, I'm afraid," Platinum replied, staring into her can of lemonade. "Let us just hope this doesn't last for very long."

Pearl and Diamond both nodded. They all kept silent until they gulped down the last of their drinks. Pearl drank too fast, and choked on his. He coughed and spluttered before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. A moment of stillness later, and he stifled a laugh. He let loose and laughed, Diamond joining him with a chuckle or two of his own. Then they heard a slight giggle, and they froze.

"Missy, were you laughing just now?" Pearl asked.

"No, I was not."

"Come on, you laughed didn't you?"

"You must have been hearing things."

...

The three broke into laughter again, and this time Platinum didn't bother hiding it.

"Now, let's go meet the seniors, shall we?" Platinum asked.

Pearl and Diamond looked at each other and smiled.

"When you think of Pokémon!"

"When you think of Pokémon..."

They did their manzai act all the way down to the first floor.

* * *

><p>At the ground floor, they saw the Kanto and Johto groups gathered near the entrance.<p>

"You guys are done?" Blue asked. "We've finished what we've come to do here."

'_What _you_ came to do here...'_ Green thought.

"The rest should be back soon," Yellow said. Right after she said so, the Hoenn group came out of the stairway, chattering.

Blue walked over to Ruby and placed her hands on his shoulders. Green raised an eyebrow. Silver glared. Either at Ruby or Green or maybe both of them. Blue didn't notice and whispered to Ruby.

"Sapph is wearing a dress and Emerald's wearing a skirt. Dear Mew, Ruby, you're magical...!" she whispered, holding out a hand. Ruby shook it proudly.

"Well then, everyone's here, right? Let's go home now," she said.

The group headed towards the door and left.

* * *

><p>Ahahahahahahaaahaaaa yeah i'm sorry. I don't know what got into me to write that. So awkward... I think <em>that<em>'s what gives this fic T rating. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I apologized thrice. I'm sorry for being stupid. I'll stop now.

I hope you enjoyed that long awaited (don't get cocky, me) chapter. If you can and want to, leave a review to let me know you read this. Then I'll be very happy. I hope I can churn out the next chapter ASAP. I hope you guys will look forward to it.

EDIT: I forgot to reply to the reviews from before this. Crap. Well, here you go!

**PokeSpeBanette:**

I was just about to say that I'm not nearly mature enough to write something like that (still a child at heart) but then I remembered about what I wrote up there. Umm... yeah. If fem!Green gets pregnant, can that still be rated T? The story's gonna take a pretty dark turn there... and I'm not really sure I can write it very well... If one of the male Dex Holders does it, the pairings will either be: Gold x Green, Ruby x Green, or Wally x Green.

...

At least be OriginalShipping! Waaaahhh! *cries* And random pervert sounds really creepy. But if you can get a good writer to write it, it would be very interesting. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! More than twice as well :D

**HakaiElementalVocaloid:**

Pen name change? :) I do that a lot too, when some parts get a little too awkward for me. But then again, this chapter is half made of awkward parts ( ; -w-) I hope you didn't miss too much! Thanks for reviewing, also more than twice XD

**ApriltelloIsMyOTP:**

Isn't he? And Mew's quite a prankster, too! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, that's done. Gosh, so many nice people reviewing my story :) Until next time!

Chris out!


	8. Dinner Together

2, almost 3 months.

...

...I'm sorry.

But I'm back, with a new chapter for you guys to enjoy! In between this chapter and the last one, I went on a roll and uploaded a few one-shots, so that explains _some_ things. Go check them out if you'd like. Also, how is everyone doing this summer? Are you going anywhere? Well, whatever you're doing, I hope you guys have a great holiday!

Enough with that, please go ahead and read now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

When they arrived back home, it was already evening. They decided to cook dinner, because Diamond was getting hungry (again).

"So... what should we make?" Blue asked.

Crystal peered into the grocery bags. "We have all sorts of ingredients in here... what's simple and easy to make?"

"Why not just make soup?" Red suggested.

"If we're gonna have soup. I want chicken!" Gold shouted.

"Then it's decided, let's make chicken soup!" Blue cheered. "Let's split tasks. We need to cut the vegetables, make the soup, and set the table."

* * *

><p>In the vegetable group, we have Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, and Ruby.<p>

"So," Silver sighed "Who was it that thought giving Gold a knife would be a good idea?"

Gold, by that point, was busy pointing his vegetable knife at people.

"Gold, would you please stop that?" Yellow asked, exasperated.

"Hand me your loot!" Gold ignored her.

"Aah! Gold, that's dangerous! Stop it! Aren't you a 16 year old?! Act your age!" Crystal shrieked, waving a ladle in the air.

"Whoa, chill out, Crys. It's not like I'm gonna poke you with it, am I?" he grinned, before a hand grabbed his collar.

"Knock it off," Silver said, dragging him back to the kitchen counter. "Sorry about that, Crys."

Gold grumbled and reached for a potato, while Silver continued chopping carrots in lightning speed. Yellow had already finished cutting her vegetables, and was having a bit of trouble moving the pieces onto a plate.

"Want me to help?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see Red, who was smiling at her. She turned slightly pink.

"Th-thank you," she said as Red took the chopping board from her hands. Their fingers slightly brushed, and a bit of red burst on her cheeks.

From behind, Blue was watching them intently.

"Aww, aren't they cute? I wish you could be like that to me, Green."

"Shut up."

While all of that happened, Ruby was in his own happy little world. When Silver went to check on him, he was almost finished cutting his carrots. There was just one thing.

"Ruby, stop cutting the carrots into flower shapes."

"But don't they look pretty? Or would you rather have me cut them into heart shapes, Senior?"

"...never mind..."

Gold had finished dicing _one_ potato, and had started pretending to be a robber again. He was attempting to loot Ruby's carrots.

"Hand'em over!"

"No, I spent so much time shaping all of these! Especially the flower ones!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Gold, go help out somewhere else." Silver sighed.

Gold was pushed over to the soup group!

* * *

><p>In the soup group, we have Crystal, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, and Gold (transfer).<p>

"Here are the vegetables, Crys!" Blue said, placing the plates of vegetables on the counter next to the stove.

"Thank you! Go ahead and relax now, leave the rest to us," Crystal said.

"I do believe that you'll take care of Gold for us," Blue giggled. Crystal's face fell.

"I... I'll try..." she sighed.

"Should we put the chicken in now, Senior Crys?" Wally asked, standing in front of the pot of water.

"Oh, yes."

"Nghh... I can't reach..."

"Don't do that, Emerald! Let someone else do it!" Crystal cried out.

"Lemme do that instead." Sapphire reached for the chicken.

"Get a stool, Emerald." Gold snickered.

"Shut up, Gold," he replied.

Wally put the vegetable slices into the pot, while Emerald put in the spices. They waited for a while before taking the chicken pieces out. Sapphire shredded the chicken into little pieces. When she was finished, she and Crystal put the pieces back inside the pot. Then they tasted the broth.

"Do you think this tastes good enough?" Crystal asked.

"Mm... I think it needs s'more salt, just a lil' bit." Sapphire said.

"Here's the salt jar!" Wally said, handing it to Crystal. She opened the jar and scooped up a spoonful of salt, throwing it into the pot. She stirred for a bit.

"It tastes good enough in my opinion."

"Uh-huh, I think it's good."

"Hey, let me taste that." Gold said. "...I think it still needs more salt."

"That would make it way too salty," Emerald said.

"No, it won't. Just hand me the salt..."

"No, Gold. You know what? We'll take care of the rest, go ahead and join the others." Crystal said, shooing him out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the table group, we have Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.<p>

They had a problem.

"There isn't enough space on the table to fit all of us..." Pearl sighed.

"Hm? What's the problem?" Gold asked as he entered the room.

"We won't fit at the dinner table," Blue said. "Honestly, I think we should just eat in the living room."

"That sounds like a good idea~" Diamond said. "But Missy...?"

Platinum smiled. "It's fine with me."

"Then it's settled, we'll eat in the living room!" Blue exclaimed happily. "Let's all watch something while eating! I think I still have some DVDs here that I lent to Silver..."

"Sappy chick flicks?" Gold asked.

"Don't call them sappy," Blue retorted. "I'm not in the mood for that right now, let's watch something else."

While Blue was busy digging into a pile of DVDs in front of Silver's television, Crystal poked her head out from the kitchen and announced,

"Dinner's ready!"

"Heck yeah! Finally!" Gold cheered.

"Everyone, take your dinnerware and line up in the kitchen. We'll get the food for you," Crystal said, walking to the pot with a ladle in hand.

They all lined up in front of the pot. Crystal poured the soup into their bowls, and Sapphire was busy carrying some bread to the living room. Wally set a box of tissues on the coffee table. Once they all got their food, they sat themselves down in the living room, some on the sofa and some on the carpeted floor.

* * *

><p>"Let's eat!" they all exclaimed before digging in into their meal.<p>

"Hey, what's with'ese girly shaped carrots? The ones shaped like hearts an' stuff," Sapphire asked.

"I made those. Do you have a problem with them?" Ruby asked, smiling proudly.

"Ugh, shoulda expected Prissy Boy..."

"Now now, don't fight..." Yellow said.

Blue tucked a disk into the DVD player, and almost immediately the screen flashed.

"Hey, I feel like I've seen this before..." Gold muttered.

"Heh, try and guess what it is!" Blue said cheerfully.

Gold mulled over it for a bit. His eyes widened.

"Don't tell me... it's 'Fr*zen'?"

"Yep! Exactly," Blue replied.

"Aww, come on! I've seen that one _millions_ of times already!"

"I don't care," Blue snickered.

"I don't mind," Crystal chimed in.

"Ughh..."

"Let's just enjoy the movie~" Diamond said.

A chorus of agreements resounded.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

"Is everyone finished eating? I'll collect the bowls and bring them to the sink," Crystal said.

"Oh, I'll help!" Yellow offered. She stood up, following Crystal.

"Aww, Yellow, you don't want to watch this with me?" Blue asked, sniffling a bit.

Yellow giggled. "I'll be back soon, Blue."

"Okay... here's my bowl."

"Hey, I'll help out too."Gold was about to get up, but Crystal tapped his head.

"Just stick your face in front of the TV and watch it again, Gold." She laughed.

Gold pouted.

After gathering the bowls, they dumped them into the sink and started washing them, Yellow washing the bowls and Crystal washing the silverware.

"Hm? Oh, they're washing the dishes. I'll go help them out." Blue got up and went into the kitchen. "Hey, Yellow, I'll do the bowls next, you just dry them off."

"Didn't you want to watch the movie, Blue?" Yellow asked.

"Haha, I've watched that one tons of times with Silver already, whenever I stayed over. I know the storyline by heart." Blue chuckled.

They worked quickly, and little time passed before they finished.

* * *

><p>"We're back! What part are we at?" Blue asked.<p>

"See for yourself," Green replied her.

"How cold," Blue pouted. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter."

"He told me that Daisy made him watch this movie with him again and again, so he's gotten a bit tired of it." Red laughed. "Isn't that right, Green?"

"Shut up."

"This is my first time watching this movie, though. I think it's pretty good so far."

"You know what? It only gets better from here!" Blue chirped. "Isn't that right, Yellow?"

"Uh-huh, I like this movie too!" Yellow laughed.

"Really? If you like it, then it must be a good movie!"

"Eh?" Yellow's cheeks were dusted with pink.

Blue smirked. "Hm. A good atmosphere. Just what I was looking for." She grinned proudly.

* * *

><p>"Are you enjoying the movie, Missy?"<p>

"Yes." Platinum smiled. "This is my first time watching such a movie, and I find it highly entertaining... but I find your manzai routines entertaining as well."

"To receive such a compliment from Missy... It's great, isn't it, Pearl~?"

"Of course!"

The three of them laughed.

* * *

><p>"Those dresses are so beautiful~!" Ruby said happily.<p>

"Aa~ah, can'tcha stop babblin' 'bout them dresses already? I can' listen to tha movie!" Sapphire grumbled.

"What does it matter to you?" Ruby huffed.

"Din't I jus' say what it was?!"

"Oooooohh...! When you guys are put together, there isn't a single moment of peace! Can't you just make peace and shut up?!" Emerald hissed.

"N-now, now..." Wally tried to calm them down.

"..."

"..."

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other for a minute.

"...I guess I was wrong... I'm sorry, Sapph."

"...Uh-huh... I'm sorry fer snappin' at'cha too, Ruby."

Emerald looked satisfied. "There. Was it that hard?"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Crys. Thanks for helping with the dishes."<p>

"It's okay, Silver. I don't mind."

"You know, I could have helped. And Silver too," Gold said.

"I took care of it, didn't I? You guys should just relax. I can handle things too, you know?" Crystal said jokingly.

* * *

><p><em>After the movie...<em>

"Haaah...!" Blue stretched as she got up. "That was a good movie! Now, everyone brush your teeth and go to sleep. Who knows, maybe in the morning you guys will be back to normal."

"Take whatever necessary precautions you have to take before bed. Especially..." Green trailed off. "The guys, you probably get what I mean." He nodded slightly, his eyes shifting downward.

*gulp*

The boys who got affected froze simultaneously.

"Hmm? Oh well, I trust you guys with what you do. The people in the same region group share a room, 'kay! Well, good night."

* * *

><p>Kanto group...<p>

"I'm glad Silver has extra beddings in his house..." Blue sighed. "The only bed in this house is his, after all."

"I still wonder why this house has so many rooms, though..."

"Well, that stuff isn't important, right? Let's just go to sleep."

"Good night."

And thus is how the Kanto group slept.

* * *

><p>Johto group...<p>

"Gold, sleep on the floor."

"Why?!"

"Silver and I will be sharing the bed, so you sleep on the floor." Crystal deadpanned.

"But why?! Why do you guys hate me so much?!"

"Because you're a pervert." Crystal's answer was clear.

"...I'm being left out... isn't it unfair that Silver's sleeping with you?!"

"But he's a girl right now."

"Ugh... Silver, say something..."

"..."

"Silver..." Crystal held Silver's shoulder. "You're not going to let him sleep together with us, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Eh... how mean... fine, I get it! If I sleep on the floor, it's fine right?! If I just sleep on the floor..." Gold grumbled. "I'll go get an extra bedding..."

"...I kind of feel bad for him... Crys, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor with him."

"Oh? Okay."

"...Silver...! Thanks, buddy!"

"It's nothing. Come on, hurry up."

'_They get along well, don't they?'_ Crystal smiled to herself.

And then the Johto group went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hoenn group...<p>

"Heh... Sapphire's already sleeping like a log, and she's snoring..." Ruby sighed.

"Hm? Emerald, you sleep with your gadgets on?" Wally asked.

"Huh? Oh, I haven't been taking them off lately..." Emerald mumbled sleepily.

"I think you should take them off, though..."

"... I guess I'll take them off..." Emerald groggily took off his gadgets.

Meanwhile, Ruby was off in his own thoughts.

'_Her sleeping face is kind of cute... though I could do without the snoring...'_ Ruby sweatdropped.

"Ruby? What're you doing, spacing off like that?"

"...ah? Nothing... come on, let's sleep."

The Hoenn group fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Sinnoh group...<p>

"Dia, Missy's sleeping deeply, isn't she?"

"She sure is~ ...hmm, she looks so pretty even when sleeping~"

"She sure does," Pearl said.

The two looked at each other, and grinned.

"We should go to sleep, Dia. Let's try to not wake Missy up."

"Okay~"

The Sinnoh trio slept without a hitch.

What awaits them in the morning, they didn't know... but they continued to sleep peacefully through the quiet night.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"...so this is where they're sleeping, huh... Well, I'll do my thing here, too! ...TAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Hey, how was this chapter? I hope you guys like it. It's the holidays, so I'll try to update faster. Sorry for the slow updates, hehe...<p>

Replies to reviews:

**Simplewriting:**

I'm glad you like it! I must thank you for the review, too! Thanks for reviewing!

**AwesomeFace91:**

I'm glad you were willing to wait for this! I suppose they do, don't they? But I can't make them less awkward... I hope I can make the future chapters funny, as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**ApriltelloIsMyOTP:**

Thanks for reviewing as well!

**HakaiElementalVocaloid:**

I like that part, too. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**PokeSpeBanette:**

I'd like to write that sometime, but I guess I won't be writing it in this fic. Sorry! But if you ever write it yourself, I would love to read it! Also, thanks for reviewing!

**TheFinalElements:**

I'll keep on writing, thanks for reviewing!

And that is it! Thanks for the nice reviews! I hope you'll also be looking forward to the next chapter, I hope it'll be able to come out as soon as possible!

Chris out!


End file.
